Ose
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Jusqu'ici, Lydia avait une situation éprouvante, mais stable. Jusqu'ici, elle tenait bon, se glissait à travers les filets des gros chèques, des menaces et des pots-de-vin. Jusqu'ici, son patron était un exemple parfait de la firme qu'il incarnait : autoritaire, capricieux, misogyne et sans considération. Une enflure avec du pouvoir. Ce matin, elle pensait encore y échapper. [UA]


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

— Donc, tu n'as jamais pensé à moi comme ça ? minauda-t-il en glissant un doigt dans son cou fin.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, avant de balayer la main inquisitrice d'un mouvement d'épaule irrité, mais toujours aussi gracieux. Vaporeux, ses cheveux blond vénitien glissèrent dans son dos, dévoilant ses joues fardées et ses clavicules délicates. Elle ressemblait à une ballerine en costume d'affaires, impeccable et magnifique.

L'idée lui était venue sur un coup de tête. Après tout, il s'était tapé plus de femmes qu'il ne pouvait compter de jours en une année. Les agentes et les clientes de la compagnie, les mannequins de passage, les hôtesses, ainsi que les occupantes du quartier au grand complet, pas une seule s'était refusée à lui. Ces temps-ci, il ne trouvait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent et recycler l'ennuyait, c'était aussi barbant que de manger les restes du repas de midi.

Ce fut pourquoi, il eut une illumination la veille en apercevant sa conseillère en finances. Au détour d'un couloir, il l'avait soudain trouvée sublime et surtout, inconquise. Sa beauté ne datait pas de la dernière pluie, sans aucun doute, mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle à proprement parler. Peut-être parce que la première fois, il l'avait croisée plus enceinte qu'une montgolfière et c'était alors fait la remarque que celui qui aurait le malheur de la toucher la ferait éclater. Depuis, il n'était pas revenu dessus, cela l'avait pour le moins refroidi. Jusqu'à se surprendre hier à la contempler d'un coup d'œil.

Deux ans qu'ils entretenaient des rapports tendus, d'une distance à faire pâlir leurs collègues de travail, pourtant, ils s'amusaient à jouer sur les mots dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait. En effet, il lui était difficile d'entrer véritablement en guerre avec elle, en tout cas officiellement, au risque d'être accusé par le Conseil d'entretenir un conflit d'intérêts avec sa trésorière. Car oui, le plus important de tout était qu' _elle_ détenait les clefs du savoir dans l'entreprise. Pas lui. Pas le Conseil.

Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils s'insupportaient l'un l'autre. Il la détestait d'être une femme avec du caractère et d'avoir le culot d'être mère-célibataire dans un monde gavé de coqueluches, chacune prostrée sous n'importe quel bureau. Elle le détestait de détester les femmes, d'être lui et d'en avoir le pouvoir. Ainsi, durant une de leurs nombreuses négociations administratives, l'intonation de leurs voix avait su pallier à leur besoin d'exprimer leur mépris mutuel. Ils pouvaient ainsi passer des accords communs et régler les comptes de la maison, sans pour autant s'apprécier. C'était là l'unique voie. Mais si, parfois, en guise d'attaques verbales, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, « Jackson » par-ci, « Lydia » par-là, toujours avec ce même sarcasme détaché. Passé l'instant de surprise, les autres employés avaient compris que ce n'était qu'un autre de leurs procédés virulents d'intimidations.

Toutefois, elle n'était qu'une pauvre salariée dans la mare et devait se conformer au diktat de son patron pour espérer être écoutée ou simplement souffler un peu. Il avait tous les droits, toutes les mesquineries, et il ne cessait d'en user à travers des paroles perfides. En général, si elle laissait son supérieur le loisir de rugir à qui mieux mieux, il devenait intarissable et dissipé, identique à un gosse en crise d'autorité. Elle ne pouvait se défendre qu'avec de rares « Bien sûr, Jackson » ou des plus courants « Évidemment, Jackson » pour obtenir sa considération. Il paraissait ensuite satisfait d'avoir obtenu une réaction de la part de la jeune femme et redevenait sérieux, voire montrait un semblant d'entrain pour les graphiques budgétaires. Ainsi, ces phrases récitées par cœur étaient à double tranchant, elles amusaient égoïstement le chef de l'entreprise et lavaient durant une seconde l'honneur de sa secrétaire, ne leur causant pas trop de tort vis-à-vis du Conseil.

Par ailleurs, le poste de cette dernière exigeait du cran. La pression était constante rien qu'avec les olé de la bourse et les actionnaires bourrus, mais si, en plus, le président s'y mettait... Elle avait appris à s'accorder parfaitement à la frénésie générale ; elle était carrée dans sa façon d'agir. Cette attitude s'était ressentie lors de son entretien d'embauche et avait atteint son apogée au cours des assemblées lorsqu'elle fut engagée. Les membres du Conseil l'avaient justement recommandée dans cette optique et l'homme ne portait aucun regret à avoir approuvé sa candidature par la suite. L'entreprise avait une image implacable à entretenir.

Pourtant, la voir aussi retenue dans ses propos l'énervait désormais, l'alléchait peu à peu sans qu'il n'en ait pris conscience. Et le voilà subitement au sommet de son building, en ce matin pluvieux de décembre, réalisant qu'il la désirait sien aussi vite que possible. Il ne rêvait plus qu'à briser l'ennui et la fadeur des autres corps, trop familiers à son goût. La baiser. Ni plus, ni moins.

Il s'était par conséquent dit qu'avec un peu de rentre-dedans, elle délierait sa langue assez prématurément et d'ailleurs...

— Quoi ? Comme un connard prétentieux ? rechigna-t-elle d'un ton sec en reculant d'un bon mètre pour ne plus sentir la présence lourde du businessman.

Peu désireuse de se retrouver dans le lit de ce piètre personnage, elle reçut un rictus contrarié en réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son courage. Elle l'avait insulté, enfin, et il n'avait pas haussé la voix ou menacé de détruire sa carrière. C'était assurément une petite victoire et elle l'emplit de fierté l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le visage de son patron s'assombrisse férocement.

Elle ne se démonta pas, la posture droite et le regard perçant. Elle n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, pas cette fois, _pas encore_. Subir les exigences machistes de son supérieur était déjà une sacrée dose d'embrouilles quotidienne, alors elle passait volontiers son tour sur la case « nouvelle conquête du jour de cet enfoiré en rut ». Cependant, refuser les avances, toutes sauf dissimulées, de celui qui payait votre loyer et la bouffe dans votre réfrigérateur n'était pas une mince affaire. La situation empirait quand il fallait se montrer à la fois ferme envers le côté dragueur et respectueux envers le côté hiérarchique. Ce n'était pas très crédible, à danser ainsi sur des œufs.

Néanmoins, elle aurait pu s'en sortit. Avec l'expérience, elle s'était transformée en vrai bourreau dans son métier, avait appris à gérer la comptabilité de grandes firmes. Sans oublier que, grâce à son sixième sens presque infaillible, elle s'était dotée d'un self-contrôle hors pair. Son unique atout, désormais, était de garder la tête haute, il suffisait de ce simple geste et elle avait presque toutes les cartes en main. Elle n'avait qu'à jouer l'insaisissable trésorière pour l'être de manière authentique. Mais c'était négliger le fait que le tyran en face d'elle s'empresserait de la virer au moment où il aura obtenu un mémorable râteau. Chose qu'elle redoutait, terriblement. Elle avait une fille à nourrir, merde. Merde. Merde !

Froide et rationnelle en extérieur, elle paniquait totalement en vérité. Foutu job, foutu monde pourri, foutue société de profits ! Son esprit vivait un calvaire, tiraillé entre soumission et honneur.

Soudain, elle repensa à la petite bouille qu'elle retrouvait en sortant du bâtiment chaque soir, de tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour se faire une place dans l'intransigeance de sa profession, alors qu'elle avait décidé à la désapprobation de tous de la garder. Cette petite douceur, ce sucre d'orge qui illuminait sa vie de mère.

Dans son univers, il n'y avait pas de temps pour le privé, le social, les sentiments, il n'y en avait que pour la carrière, l'argent, le prestige. Elle avait voulu les deux. Elle avait voulu être heureuse et comblée et avait alors refusé de faire un choix. Son bonheur se trouvait autant dans une salle de conférences que dans un jardin d'enfants. Elle s'était battue pour en être là et sa fille comptait sur elle plus que tout au monde, son bout d'amour à elle. Seules face aux autres.

Par conséquent, la mine crispée de l'homme en costard la terrifiait. Bien trop pour ne pas s'y plier, pour ne pas baisser les yeux malgré son envie de lui cracher à la figure. Elle avait eu l'illusion d'avoir le dessus pendant un temps et maintenant, il la reprenait, brisait le peu d'espoir qu'elle s'octroyait. Elle avait besoin de la sécurité que fournissait ce travail pour l'avenir de sa toute petite famille, si fragile, si innocente, plus que la possibilité de préserver sa propre sécurité.

— Bien, susurra-t-il avec satisfaction dès qu'elle eut le regard fixé sur ses talons noirs.

Elle réprima un geste de dégoût et se mura dans le silence. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix, pas si cela signifiait menacer la stabilité de son foyer.

Puis, méprisable, il reposa ses doigts le long de sa gorge insignifiante.


End file.
